Too Young 2
by ClareTurner
Summary: This is a remake of my other fic, because I realized that the Manga is better, and I'm stuck with my other one since the Manga changed the perspective on Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

Too Young 2

Disclaimer: I know I wrote another fic with the same title, but the thing is that since the Manga went the way that would make my fic messed up; I have no more ideas for that. So I decided to start over, and not go by the anime because of the fact I don't want to deal with fillers any more. Besides, I didn't like how I did it, and I'm redoing it in a way that it would be a secret to most of Konoha. Please don't sue me, and don't flame me. I only accept constructive criticism, and do not like it when I receive negative comments because I see no point in telling an author that. Please enjoy the fic.

AN- Also, I will add the HinaNaru later on because it works out better.

Chapter 1: hormones

Sakura Haruno and the rest of team 7 had finally finished the Chunin exams. They never found out who would become Chunin, because the Hokage was killed because of a man named Orocimaru. Naruto, Konoha's number 1 knuckleheaded ninja went with a pervert and Sanin Jiraya to find Tsunade, the woman chosen to become the next Hokage. Kakashi-sensei had no problem putting Sakura and Sasuke, the boy she has a serious crush on, to work on his _own_ chores labeling it as "training."

"I can't believe he's doing this to us!" Sakura whined after after they were done and walking home.

"Hn," Sasuke replied annoyed.

"Is that really all you can say?" Sakura asked him sadly. Whenever it was just them, Sasuke never spoke a word other than "hn," and if he did speak more it was usually to tell her how annoying she was. Sasuke didn't reply this time. He just kept his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore. When they turned into an ally, she stopped.

"That's it, do you really hate me that much?"

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, (at least it wasn't "hn.")

"You never talk to me! You could at least say 'hi' when we meet up! The only time you talk to me is when we're on a mission! And even then its only when you _have_ to talk to me! Do you really hate me so much that you can't stand to even look at me?" she finished frustrated.

Sasuke was staring at her now. She suspected to challenge the comment of looking at her. Frustrated, she decided to storm off, but was surprised when he grabbed her arm. The next thing she knew, Sasuke had her pressed against the wall. Sakura thought she was dreaming because of how close he was. He was never this close to her in her life. He always pushed her away.

"Do you really think I hate you?" he whispered in her ear softly. "I can't hate you. The reason I can't look at you is because of this." He took Sakura's hand and placed it on his dick which was now hard and warm. Sakura realized what he was trying to tell her. Sasuke was horny every time he looked at her.

Sakura blushed. _He gets this way with me?_ She thought.

"Now do you understand?" he whispered leaning closer to her neck giving her Goosebumps. "You're just too irresistible..." he said with his lips now touching her neck lightly with a kiss. "I can't take it," he said switching sides of her neck to kiss the other side lightly. "Every time I see you I want to just..." he said as he shoved Sakura to the wall rough but still gentle. This time he was looking in her eyes. "I want to fuck you every time I see you... So you can see why I can't be alone with you too much. I was even trying to walk us to my house..." he said now kissing her neck. "but I don't think I can make it there now... I need you..."

As he told her this, she felt herself becoming very hot herself. Sakura couldn't believe what was happening. She was going to have sex with Sasuke Uchiha. She didn't care if it was wrong. She wanted him. She wanted him inside her. She decided to surprise Sasuke by massaging his dick. He heard him groan as she did this. She smiled, and started to unzip his pants now and started pumping his dick.

Sasuke lustfully started groping her breasts now. She started moaning at this because it felt so good.

"Sasuke..." she moaned as Sasuke's hand traveled lower on her body. Soon his hand plunged into her panties and felt her now steaming hot wet pussy.

Sasuke groaned again with pleasure. "Your so wet for me..." he said with a slight grin as he massaged her clit now. Sakura started moaning louder, but Sasuke hushed her with a kiss.

"You don't want us to get caught do you?" he whispered to her. Sakura bit her lip as she stopped massaging his dick in order to pull down her panties.

"I can't take it anymore... I need you inside me..." she moaned to him.

Without a word, Sasuke obeyed her as he aimed his dick toward her pussy. With a quick and hard push, his whole length was inside her. Sakura gasped at the sudden pain she felt with her first time. It was painful, but felt strangely good at the same time. She held onto him tight while he stayed inside her so she could get used to it.

Finally, she wrapped her legs around him showing him she was ready. He started going in and out of her very slowly and pushed in ever so slightly when he filled her up.

"Sakura..." he moaned.

"Faster..." Sakura moaned in desperation. She couldn't take it. She was too hot and he was going too slowly. He followed the orders ever so slightly. He went faster, but alternated in going slow again.

"FASTER!" Sakura moaned almost screaming now. Sasuke grinned as he went faster again. This time he kept going faster and harder. Sakura tried her best to hold on as he went as fast as he could. Sasuke was worried about dropping Sakura, but she was holding on so tight it didn't matter.

Soon Sakura felt something tighten in her abdomen. She knew she was cumming soon. Sasuke was too.

"Sakura..." he groaned now holding her tighter.

"Sasuke!" she moaned loudly almost in a scream. Sasuke had to kiss her now or she would scream. He knew she would. As they both got ready to climax, they kissed wildly and massaged each other's tongues. Finally with one finally push in, Sasuke climaxed inside Sakura, and Sakura came as well.

Sasuke held himself inside her while everything came out, but still humped her a little. They were still kissing while everything got out of their systems. Finally they let go of their kiss, and caught their breath. Sasuke put his dick away and zipped his pants while Sakura put her panties back on and straightened her dress which was folded up.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Sasuke said finally.

"Sure." Sakura smiled, however she was sad to find out that they were not going to hold hands. He put his hands in his pockets and walked ahead of her.

_Figures_ she thought. She should have known this was only hormones of being a teenager. She didn't know how much of this she could take. For a moment she thought he loved her. But now she wasn't so sure. He probably still hated her, but just wanted to fuck her sometimes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pregnancy

The day after that, Itachi Uchiha came into the village. By the end of the day Sasuke and Kakashi were now in the hospital knocked out from the Tsukuyomi, a technique that Itachi used from the Mangekyo Sharingan. As the weeks went by, Sakura realized she wasn't feeling well and ate differently. She realized with dread that she might be pregnant.

She decided to talk to Ino about it.

"Ino, can I tell you something and you have to promise you won't tell anyone or get annoyed at me?"

"Sure Sakura, what is it?"

"I... I think I... I think I might be pregnant..." she said feeling weird about actually saying that phrase.

"What! How! With who!" Ino said excitingly as always when gossip aroused. "I have to know the details!"

"Well... Sasuke..."

"What! When did this happen! I'm jealous!"

"You shouldn't be." Sakura said annoyed. "It was more like he wanted to fuck me once and that was it just to get off."

"Really?" Ino asked now feeling bad. "Does anyone else know?"

"No. I only wanted to tell you... I need some support on this. I don't want to be alone when I got tested."

"I know don't worry, but I better be the godmother!" she said hugging Sakura.

"I know you will be." Sakura said smiling and rolling her eyes.

They both went to Sakura's house and Sakura took a home pregnancy test while her parents were out. She gave it to Ino.

"I'm too scared to look at it." She said freaking out and pacing.

"That's what I'm here for." Ino said with an encouraging smile.

A few minutes passed, and the result came in.

"Well?" Sakura asked unsure.

"Its... positive... you're pregnant." Ino said now in shock.

"Oh my god..." Sakura said sitting down slowly. "I'm... pregnant..." she said repeating it as if trying to convince herself.

"It's alright Sakura, we'll figure something out! If Sasuke doesn't care about it I'm gonna beat him up! Believe me! I'm over him now, so if he hurts you he isn't gonna hear the end of it."

Despite Sakura's tears, she smiled at her friend's enthusiasm. "Thanks Ino." She said.

What was she going to do? Sasuke was knocked out. How could she tell him? She needed to tell him before anyone else. Especially before Naruto. Naruto would freak out as always. What would she tell her parents? What was she going to do about being a ninja? Would she have to quit?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: Sasuke's reaction

Sakura decided that even know Sasuke couldn't hear her that she should tell him. And so she went to visit him in his room. She put fresh flowers in the vase, and threw away the old ones.

"Hey Sasuke..." Sakura said to his lifeless body. "I know you can't hear me, but I need to tell you something important. I'm pregnant Sasuke." She said now holding his hand and starting to cry. "I don't know what to do. I wish you were awake to tell me it was alright or... anything. I'm so scared. Kakashi-sensei is knocked out too, so I can't talk to him. Ino is too excited she's gonna be a godmother, and I don't even know what to tell my parents." She said now petting his hair gently.

"Sakura?" a voice came from the doorway. It was Iruka-sensei. Did he over hear her? "Sakura, your... pregnant?"

"You over heard me?" she asked alarmed.

"I was running an errand, and I over heard yes. Are you ok?"

"No Iruka-sensei. What am I supposed to do with a baby? I'm only thirteen years old! I'm not ready! What am I supposed to tell my parents? What if I have to quit..."

"Relax Sakura." Iruka said sitting next to her. "Everything will turn out alright. You won't have to quit I promise you that. There are many other koinuchi out there who have babies and still work. You won't be any different. I know you're young and having babies this young isn't exactly normal in this village, but you'll be a great mother I know it." He said encouragingly as always. Iruka was always was the encouraging kind of guy. Sakura always liked him.

"Thank you Iruka-sensei." She said hugging him. "But what am I going to tell Sasuke?"

"Tell him just what you told him now. He's knows better than to just leave you alone to care for his child." He said to her.

"Thanks again." She said hugging him.

A few more weeks went by, and Naruto, Jiraya, and Tsunade were finally back. Sakura decided to wait for Sasuke to wake up in his room. Finally he stirred.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed happily.

"Sakura?" he asked a little dazed.

"I'm so glad your ok." She said hugging him. To her surprise he didn't push away. She didn't let go. She had to tell him and she had to tell him now. She let go and sat in front of him.

"Sasuke, you need to know... I found out while you were unconscious... I'm pregnant."

Sasuke's dazed face immediately snapped to hers. Sakura couldn't figure out what his face was saying. He was silent for a while and Sakura feared the worst, but then he surprised her. Sakura was about to get up to leave, but Sasuke grabbed her hand gently.

"Sakura, you just gave me more incentive to kill my brother." He said looking into her eyes.

"What?"

"I need to protect you and our child." He said holding her hand tighter and now putting his other hand where the baby would be. "I can't lose the ones I care about again." He whispered as he stared at Sakura's stomach.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She cried. She never thought Sasuke would react that way. She knew it would be alright... or would it?


	4. Chapter 4

AN- Ok I promised I'd go strait to the manga and have it as if this actually happened and everything was a secret. I will keep to that, only with a few exceptions such as Sasuke's conversation with Kakashi-sensei.

Chapter 4: protection

When he found out Sakura was pregnant, Sasuke felt the happiest he's been in a while. But if Itachi found out he was in love, he feared that he would kill Sakura and his baby. He couldn't bear to lose people he loved again. He knew he couldn't show her his love forever, but he had to show her he was happy that he was going to be a father. Any feeling of dread that he had or anger toward Itachi left him when Sakura spoke those words. His guard was down. It would be down until someone came in.

For a little while, Sakura sat on the bed while Sasuke laid his head on her lap, and held her as if she was something precious to him. Something he was scared to be taken away. He hoped no one would walk in, because he wanted to be like this with Sakura forever.

"When do you think it can hear us?" he asked her.

Sakura smiled, "I don't know. I'm only a month so far."

"Did you tell the new Hokage yet?" Sasuke asked now concerned. He didn't want her to work as long as she was pregnant with his child.

"No... I'm kind of scared to."

"Don't be." He told her looking up into her eyes again. "I just want you to be safe as long as you have my child inside of you."

"I don't have to quit after its born do I?" Sakura asked sadly. Sakura suspected she was upset about that.

Sasuke smiled. "Not if you don't want to." He said now putting his head down. He didn't want to make Sakura unhappy. If she still wanted to be a ninja then she could... he just hoped she would quit so that she wouldn't leave his child alone.

"What's the matter?" Sakura asked him.

"Nothing," he said now kissing Sakura's stomach where the baby would be, "it's just that I don't want you to end up being killed and leave our baby. I don't want it to be alone like me."

Sakura seemed to understand, and she looked like she felt guilty. "I'm sorry. I'll quit if it makes you happy."

"Don't do it for me Sakura." He said looking up at her. "If anyone do it for our baby." He said holding her tighter. "I don't want to be selfish anymore." He admitted. Well it was the truth.

Sakura didn't say anything more. She started crying. Sasuke hated when she cried. He always felt all awkward. He decided to be a gentleman.

"Please don't cry." He said now lifting his hand to her cheek and wiping a tear away.

"I thought you hated me." She whispered. Sasuke sat up. _I though I cleared that up when our baby was conceived,_ he thought.

He kissed Sakura softly. "I thought I told you I can't hate you." He whispered in her ear as he gave her a hug. He then returned to his lap and faced her stomach as if he wanted to be next to the baby.

"Do you think it'll know I'm its father when it's born?"

"Of course Sasuke. Every baby knows who their parents are." She said smiling. Sasuke knew Sakura liked this because he was showing complete interest in their baby. _His_ child. Sasuke still couldn't grasp the idea. Even though they were thirteen, one day of giving into hormones created life, and allowed him to restore his clan.

He decided that he would not go on a revenge spree now. He would kill his brother to protect Sakura and his baby. He'd do anything to protect his new family. Sasuke had to also marry Sakura. He didn't want the village to look down on them did he? He got her pregnant, so he had to take responsibility. He was just about to pop the question, when his stomach growled.

Sakura giggled, "You must be hungry."

"Well I've been knocked out for a month haven't I?"

"I'll go get you something." She said walking away.

"Wait..." Sasuke said pulling her in for a surprise kiss. "You didn't tell the idiot did you?"

"Of course not. I wanted you to know first." She said surprised with the sudden kiss.

"Good." He smirked and lay back down. After Sakura left is when the anxiety began to arise. He was remembering how Itachi came for Naruto and beat him to the ground. Again he was the one being rescued. Again he was spared. What was the real reason Itachi spared him? Was it all really just to torture him? Another thing was that Naruto was still stronger than him. How was he supposed to protect Sakura and the baby if he was so weak?

That was it. To prove to himself that he wasn't weak and that he was worthy to be a father, he was going to challenge Naruto the next time he saw him.

It didn't take long. As soon as Sakura came back in, so did the idiot. Sasuke challenged him, and they were soon on the roof. However, before they attacked each other with Resengan and Chidori, Sakura was trying to stop them by getting in the middle of them.

_Sakura, what are you doing? You'll hurt the baby! You might get killed! Go back please, I can't stop now!_ He thought.

Thankfully, out of nowhere, Kakashi-sensei pushed us out of the way of Sakura. Sasuke needed to blow off some steam, so he went off. He found a tree and relaxed.

_I'm so stupid. I should have known Sakura would have got herself involved. I could have killed her, and worse the baby. I can't lose them. I can't loose my family again._ He sat there brooding when Kakashi-sensei surprised him by tying him to the tree.

"What's going on with you?" he asked. "Sakura told me about the baby. Are you trying to get yourself killed so you don't have to worry about it?"

"No..." he replied annoyed. "I thought I had to prove that I could protect them."

"Well you did a bang up job of it." Kakashi said now sitting with him. "You should fight your enemies not your teammates."

"If I can't beat Naruto, how can I protect them against my brother?" Sasuke said glaring at him. "_You_ couldn't even beat him."

"That is true," Kakashi admitted, "But you need to work _with_ people to get yourself stronger. You have to fight for the ones you love. The ones you lost in the past is the best incentive, but the ones you love and want to protect make you stronger. That's why Naruto is so strong. He fights for the people he cares about." He finished untying him. Without a word, Kakashi left him alone.

_He's right._ He thought. _ I need to apologize to Sakura, and then Naruto._

He got up to leave, but ran into four ninja who were sent by Orocimaru. After fighting them, he was again beat down. After that, they told Sasuke that Orocimaru could give him more power, and left so that he could decide.

What should he do? Should he leave Konoha possibly forever just so that he could gain power and protect Sakura and the baby? If he did, then he would never be able to see his child being born. Never witness firsts. Never see the child start to talk, or start to walk. He wouldn't be able to see his child grow. Wouldn't be able to train him once he gained his sharingan.

But wait... he would be able to go home. After he was through with Orocimaru he would kill him. He would immediately go and kill his brother. Then he would come home! He could get stronger, and soon be able to protect Sakura and his child no matter what. He would do anything. They told him that he had to cut all ties to the village. He would pretend to do so just so Orocimaru would trust him.

He had to leave. Besides, he knew that if Orocimaru wanted him, he would be taken either way. It was better if it was _his_ choice. He knew he wanted his body for the Sharingan. If he didn't go, then they would attack the village to get him. They would kill Sakura with his child and Naruto just so that he had no reason to stay.

But he had to leave alone. He couldn't let anyone know. He couldn't say goodbye. He had to leave without notice. That was the ideal way. He would not have to hear anyone upset or fight the idiot. He wanted to say goodbye to Sakura, but he couldn't. He went strait to his apartment, and packed. He then stared at his picture of the three of them. He sighed as he put the picture face down.

When he was almost out of the village he was relieved that he didn't run into anyone... then Sakura showed up. _Anyone but her._ He didn't break his expression as he walked past her.

"You should get to bed. Its late." He said trying not to sound concerned. The truth was that he was scared that the pursuers were watching his every move. They talked for a while, and thankfully Sakura didn't mention anything about the baby. He didn't want to risk the enemy finding out. After Sakura threatened to scream if he didn't take her, he had to act fast. He quickly went in back of her.

"Sakura... thank you." He said as he knocked her out. He didn't want to hurt the baby, so he caught her as she fell. He laid her on the bench, and kissed her forehead. At this point he didn't care if anyone saw.

"I love you too." He said kissing her cheek. Then he turned to her stomach. "And you..." he smirked as he kissed her stomach. He then finally left Konoha for what could possibly be forever.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: YAYZ! The start of TemaShika... hehe

Chapter 5: Troublesome

Shikamaru Nara was annoyed. First he finds out he was named Chunin after the new Hokage was in office. Then Asuma-sensei decided to treat them all to barbecue pork, Choji's favorite. Then he was called early in the morning to find out that Sasuke Uchiha had left the village to go to Orocimaru. What's worse is that Sakura was the one to see him leave, and she was pregnant with his kid!

From what Shikamaru knew of him, Sasuke was always the smart, responsible one. How could he just leave Sakura and his unborn child? Oh well, no wonder Ino had been in such a strange mood lately. Tsunade told him to go and get Naruto since he could possibly bring him back, but warned him not to tell him of Sakura's condition. She said Sakura wanted to tell him and no one else.

He first got Naruto, then Choji. They ran into Kiba while he was walking Akamaru, and then Neji on the way out. He knew how they were going form as he met up with people. However before they left, Sakura came in.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Tsunade gave me strict orders to not allow you to come with us. Besides you couldn't even keep him home." Shikamaru said to him.

"Wait... what? Sakura you saw him before he left?" Naruto asked.

Sakura was crying now. "Yes Naruto... There's something you need to know before you leave. He knows, but..."

"What is it Sakura?"

"I'm... pregnant..." She said. Everyone in the group including Lee who was walking with Neji was shocked. No one knew what to say. Shikamaru knew that it was because no one would expect Sasuke to do something like that with her. Everyone thought he hated her.

"Don't worry Sakura. I'll bring him home. And if he doesn't I'll kill him for ya!" Naruto said trying to make her feel better.

Sakura smiled and hugged him. "Thank you Naruto." She said with her voice wavy from crying.

For the next few hours, they trailed the Sound Four. First the bigger one trapped them, and because of Shikamaru and Choji's teamwork they escaped, and Choji decided to fight the guy. Shikamaru was worried about him, but he knew Choji was stronger than everyone thought.

Next Neji fought a spider guy allowing the rest to go on. After Neji was Kiba to fight a pair of twins named Sakon and Ukon. It was Shikamaru and Naruto now. At one time, they got Sasuke's coffin that he was in for some reason. They were going to run back, but the other member named Tayuya challenged them. Another man showed and took Sasuke so Shikamaru told Naruto to go after him.

Shikamaru fought her for a while. He finally defeated her technique and caught her shadow and held her still. He broke his finger so that he would get out of her genjitsu, but that didn't bother him. But how long would it last? He just stood there holding her in his trap, but he was getting weak.

_If help doesn't come soon I'm done for._ He thought helplessly. Suddenly as if on cue, Temari arrived just as Shikamaru let go of the shadow technique. Temari defeated Tayuya and the threat was over. She explained to him that Tsunade sent for them to help. She allowed helped Shikamaru by holding him up as they went back home. Everything was up to Naruto now.

When they got back, he found out that Choji, Neji, and Akamaru were seriously injured after he left them. He felt very upset about this. He felt like it was his fault. That he was to blame.

"Lighten up." Temari said suddenly.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't have to blame yourself. From what you told me, they wanted to fight on their own."

"But they were my team. I chose them."

"Hun, you all risked your lives to get Uchiha back." She rationalized.

She was right. Why did he get all depressed about? He just felt guilty for allowing his best friend to get hurt. Finally Tsunade came in and told him that Choji would be fine. He was relieved, and decided to walk Temari to the place she was staying with Gaara and Konkuro. He didn't want to, but his father insisted.

It was troublesome to do this. He didn't care about being a gentleman. He just wanted to go home and go to sleep. When they got there, they found that Gaara and Konkuro had not shown yet. They must be out still.

"Why do you hate me?" Temari asked suddenly.

"What?" he said confused.

"You act like you hate me." She said sitting down.

"I don't hate you." He said. This was true. She may be very troublesome as like all women, but he didn't. In fact, he found her attractive. She was a little bit on the chubby side just like he always liked. Not like he'd ever tell her that. Besides she lived in Suna and he lived in Konoha. It was too much of long distance.

Temari plopped down on the couch sulking. Could it be she liked him?

"What? Do you like me or something?" he asked annoyed. He wanted to just leave, but her reaction just invited him to stay.

"...No... Your too lazy for me. All you want to do is sleep all day." She said with a smirk.

"I do not." He said defending himself.

"Oh please Shikamaru. You're probably too lazy to even attempt to have a girlfriend. Do you even masturbate? I bet your too lazy."

"Hey, why do you have to go there?" he said defending his manly pride. He was a teenager. He did masturbate just like any other teen boy.

"Please... I bet you can't even get it up." Temari laughed.

Was she _trying_ to piss him off? "Whatever I'm going home."

"If it's such a touchy subject for you, why don't you prove that you're not a eunuch like I think you are?"

That was going too far.

"You want me to _prove_ that I'm a typical boy? Why should I prove anything to you?"

Temari smirked, and walked over to him. She then put one of her hands onto his dick, which got hard soon after because she was massaging it. "Because I'm a bad, horny girl Shikamaru." She answered with a whisper in his ear.

Shikamaru groaned, but was trying to figure out what she had just said. Did she want to have sex with him? Why? Wouldn't her brothers be home soon? Temari soon started to kiss his neck. This felt really good. He finally decided to give in by making out with her in return. He heard her moan now, as he started to feel her body. He never did this with anyone before.

He never thought anyone would even want to do this with him. He didn't see himself in the same category as Sasuke. Suddenly, Temari grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him into what must be her room. She pushed him onto the bed. Shikamaru couldn't believe she was going to lose his virginity with a woman he hardly knew.

*Don't worry it will be a lemon, but I'm gonna have it in Temari's POV since she's the one getting him to fuck her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Long Distance Problems

Temari was horny as hell. There were no boys in Suna that wanted to be with her, and for some bizarre reason she had a huge attraction to Shikamaru Nara. The other thing was that at one point she talked to his teammate Ino about him. She said that he likes girls who were a little chubby. Ever since she heard that she couldn't stop thinking about him. She was always annoyed that all the girls wanted to be thin. She liked being on the chubby side.

She hated dieting and wanted to eat what she wanted to eat not starve herself. Besides, she had low blood sugar and had to eat. (I don't know, but that's how I am so I had to do something.) Another thing was that she lived in Suna and he in Konoha. She knew a lot of long distance relationships didn't work. But she didn't care at this moment. She was horny, she knew her brothers wouldn't get home till late, and she wanted Shikamaru's dick.

She had him where she wanted him too. He was laying on his back on her bed. She smirked as she locked the door. She immediately attacked him by wrapping her legs around him to hump him while kissing his neck. He groaned loud as she unzipped his pants, held his dick, and pumped it hard and quick. He definitely wasn't a eunuch. He was big and thick. She couldn't wait to have him inside her.

"Do you want me to suck your dick?" she whispered seductively into his ear. He answered her with a moan because she was already there. She licked the tip a few times, and then took the entire thing in her mouth and sucked it back and forth. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She always heard tips from her friends, but she never knew how it would feel to actually be doing it.

Suddenly Shikamaru gently held her face to his and kissed her wildly, as he flipped on top of her.

"Shikamaru, I never thought you had it in you."

Shikamaru smirked, and leaned to her ear. "You are so troublesome, you give me a huge hard on and you don't think I'd go rough on you too? Do you take me for a pussy?" he said as he slowly took off her clothes, while Temari took off of his clothes. They wasted no time, however Shikamaru wanted to pleasure her before he entered her. He put his fingers inside her now steaming, scorching, drenched pussy and massaged her very swollen clit.

She moaned very loud as he did this. Shikamaru smirked again as he now replaced his fingers with his tongue. This time Temari screamed. Shikamaru groaned at it since he knew how much he was pleasuring her.

"STOP PLAYING AND FUCK ME!" she screamed.

"Alright you don't gotta yell." Shikamaru smiled as he got up and started to massaged her left breast as he aimed his dick in her pussy on the other. Finally the moment they both were waiting for. Shikamaru slid his dick inside her slowly, and when he was all the way in, he stayed inside for a little bit so that she could get used to it.

"Oh fuck me already." She moaned and wrapped her legs around him. Shikamaru started pumping in and out slow and hard. He soon picked up the pace, when Temari flipped them over without warning.

"My turn your still too fucking slow." She said with a grin as she started going up and down on him. Temari could tell that Shikamaru loved this. Soon she felt herself ready to blow. She screamed as she climaxed, but Shikamaru moaned loudly too as he climaxed inside of her. Temari felt filled up with hot cum as they were both done. Temari lay next to him out of breath as he kissed her and held her.

"I really like you." Temari admitted as he kissed him.

"Same here." He smirked.

Temari and her brothers stayed for a few more days. During those days, Temari and Shikamaru had sex about five times in secret. Not even Gaara or Konkuro knew about it. Before Temari left, Shikamaru kissed her in secret.

"What was that for?" she asked him.

"I think I like you more than I thought." He said seriously.

"You know we live in two separate countries..."

"I know... but I think we could work something out. Its not impossible." He said to her with a smile. They kissed one more time as she left to go back to Suna.

A few weeks went by, and Temari was missing Shikamaru. However she also realized she was missing something else; her period.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Starting a Trend?

About two months after the unsuccessful mission to get Sasuke back, Shikamaru had received a message from Temari. He had to go to Suna because she had to discuss something. And so he was on his way. When he got there three days later, he was greeted with an angry Gaara and Konkuro.

"What's with you two?" he asked them. He was worried that Temari might be pregnant on the way there, and this almost confirmed his suspicion.

"I should kill you." Gaara said angrily.

"Where's Temari?" Shikamaru asked annoyed.

"I'm right here Shikamaru." Temari said a little annoyed. "Don't mind them. Their just overprotective brothers."

"I can see that." Shikamaru said glaring at them.

Temari grabbed his hand and took him into their house into her room.

"Shikamaru... I'm pregnant." Temari said after she sat down.

Shikamaru sighed and sat down next to her. "I figured it was something like that." He said now holding her. "Why didn't you call me here earlier?"

"I don't know. I was too afraid to even tell my brothers." She said now crying. Shikamaru thought she'd never cry.

"It's aright Temari. I'll never leave you like Sasuke left Sakura. I never want to see you like she was when we came back without her. You remember how she was. Crying, shaking, yelling at every little thing Naruto did. She was so stressed she almost lost the baby remember? She had to be on bed rest for a month. I don't want you to be that stressed out." He said now holding her and kissing her on her forehead.

"How Shikamaru?" Temari said through tears. "I live in Suna, you in Konoha. We're having a baby and we aren't gonna be able to be together."

"Yes we will." He said to her comfortingly. "We'll figure out something. I'll be here when you give birth and until the baby sleeps through the night. After that... we can figure out a visiting schedule where we can bring the baby to and from... and then when we get sick of it all, we can choose a place and live there I don't care if I have to leave Konoha now I just want you to be happy and our baby to be happy."

Temari suddenly looked up to him. "You really care about this baby don't you?"

"Yes Temari. I said you were troublesome before, but the truth is I... I think I love you." He finally admitted.

"What?" Temari said. "I... I love you too..." She said now kissing him wildly. _Well she's hormonal alright._ He thought with a smirk. _How troublesome._

For about a week, Shikamaru stayed with Temari and planned out what they were going to do. He would return to Konoha and explain the situation. When Temari was in her ninth month, he would travel to Suna and stay until the promised time of when the baby slept through the night.

When he arrived home, he had no idea what to tell everyone. Asuma sensei asked what was going on and even played around saying he was there because she needed to have sex. He decided the only way to get it out was to tell Sakura first. Besides she's been through telling everyone.

"Sakura? Are you there?" he asked knocking up at her new apartment that she received because of her pregnancy. She wanted to live on her own with her new baby.

"Hi Shikamaru." She said opening the door to greet him with a smile. She was in a maternity blouse and had one hand on her now bigger stomach. "What's going on?"

"Well..." he started. "Temari's pregnant." He said.

Sakura was shocked, but then smirked. "I started a trend." She laughed.

"Its not that funny..." Shikamaru said annoyed. "I came to you for advice."

"I know." She said seriously. "Come on in." she said motioning him to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: ok, I liked the idea of Sakura having a son before, but I decided to do a different approach this time. This was mainly a request, but I also figured that his first son deserved to be named after Itachi. Also I am so sorry about it being so late, I just had a big case of writers block.

Ps: I love the name Kyo if you didn't notice. Also, I don't feel like writing a lemon for Neji and Tenten. Mainly because I do not feel that strongly about them, and I don't really know their personalities. I just want to add them since I am adding every Naruto pairing I like.

Chapter 8: babies... and another couple...

A lot of things happened between the time when Naruto left with Jiraya and the time he came back. Sakura had a baby girl and named her Kisa. Kisa Uchiha sounded right. She didn't have much hair, but the little that she had was pink. She looked like Sakura looked when she was a baby with the exception of having her father's onyx eyes.

A few months after that, Shikamaru went to Suna just as he promised. Temari soon had a baby boy they named Kyo Nara. He was just like his father. He must have slept more than any other baby. He still cried in the middle of the night for food, but he was asleep most of the time. Kisa was always fussy and cried all the time. Shikamaru figured that she knew Sakura was sad about Sasuke and she knew that her father was gone.

Shikamaru researched babies ever since he found out he was going to be a father, because he wanted to be the best one ever. He found out a lot of things like babies knowing when something is wrong.

Sakura started working again and training with Tsuanade-sama as soon as she was healed. Her mother willingly took care of her little girl, and spoiled her to bits. She became Chunnin a year later, and was able to do more dangerous missions to earn more money to take care of her daughter since she had no one else to help her.

Shikamaru and Temari visited each other regularly, and did not have to overwork themselves in order to take care of Kyo. Gaara and Konkuro were really good uncles as well. They soon got over their over protectiveness toward Temari, and started to like their possible future brother-in-law. This was especially when Gaara was given the power of Kazekage. He had other things to worry about than his older sister.

However this was not all that happened in the two years Naruto was with Jiraya. There was yet another couple who had a babies. You see, after Neji was hurt very badly after trying to get Sasuke back, Tenten was with him until he was completely better. She visited way more than Gai or Lee did. Deep inside, she's always loved Neji. But what she didn't know was that he felt the same way toward her.

One day when they were finished a long C mission, Lee and Gai insisted on training more together. Neji and Tenten were actually able to do whatever they wanted.

"Tenten," Neji said while he was walking her toward her home.

"What Neji-kun?"

"Do you... do you want to go on a date with me?" he asked.

Tenten could have screamed. That was all she wanted to hear from him. That was all she wanted to do with him. Her dream finally came true!

"Of course I would!" she said happily. They had a normal date; dinner, movie, and a kiss on the doorstep. Neji was a very responsible boy. He did not want to disgrace the name of Hyuuga and make his uncle upset with him. However he found that he was falling in even more in love with Tenten. Lee didn't mind it anymore, because he had a lot of fish in the sea. He was over Sakura, and he was over Tenten. He knew he would be able to find a girl someday... someday...

Anyway, about a year after they started dating, Neji popped the question of marriage. Tenten was surprised and said yes right away. Gai-sensei, and Lee cried since he asked her after they were finished an A mission since Neji had just became Jounin. About a month later, they were married and finally became one of the couples with children... in fact... nine months after their marriage, they had a pair of twins; Hizashi (boy), and Yuri(girl). Throughout the entire time, Tenten was a bit dangerous because she was angry that she was having twins, but obviously just like any new mother, she was excited to have a pair of twins.

They both obviously had the Byakugan. Hinata loved helping Tenten take care of the children, and even thought to herself of the day she might have the same kind of family with Naruto.


	9. Chapter 9

An: Ok, this was another reason I didn't want to go on with the other fic; I had this idea and I wanted this to be part of the story. BTW, huge spoiler if you have not read the manga.

Chapter 9: The mission.

About two months before Naruto was supposed to come home, Sakura was on a solo C mission to take someone to their home and protect them from bandits. She was done early, but not enough to just go strait home. And so, she decided to stay at an Inn. She was a little upset though. She was thinking about how Sasuke was all day...it was his birthday.

After getting a room, she went in to eat dinner. It was packed. She wondered if she was ever going to get a seat. Then she saw a table in the far corner. There was one person sitting there. As she got closer, she realized that his face almost looked like Sasuke, however, he had lines on each side of his nose as if he was very serious or tired.

Sakura got closer, and he suddenly looked up at her with angry eyes. This man definitely wasn't Sasuke... but then she remembered when she looked at the picture of that very man in the bingo book. It wasn't Sasuke... it was his brother! She had to go. She had to get home before he killed her... She turned to leave, when he spoke...

"Hey..."

Sakura couldn't move. His voice was almost just like Sasuke's.

"Who are you?" he asked her. "You look familiar... are you from Konoha?"

"Y...yes... b...but I better get going home..."

"Its raining, and almost midnight. I doubt your going home now." he said as an observation.

"Well... I like getting wet... besides... I'm a single mother and I doubt my mom would want to take care of my daughter too long if she doesn't have to..." she said. It was true, but she knew her mother wouldn't mind. She needed to get away from him.

Itachi sighed. "I'm not going to hurt you. I can see you know who I am."

"How can I trust you?" she asked him.

Itachi smirked and took a swig of his sake. "I doubt you'd want to, but its not like I'm _ordered_ to kill anyone. I don't enjoy it either. I've only killed my family and that was the last time I have or will ever kill anyone unless I'm ordered too..." he suddenly stopped as if he was saying too much. He took another swig and was quiet.

"Where's your partner?" she asked. Why was she so curious about him? He was dangerous! He could kill her daughter and she and she would never see it coming.

"He's miles away. I'm off for a few months. It was a birthday present."

"When was your birthday?"

"June 9th." he said. "Obviously I turned 21." he said smirking and lifting up his Sake.

"Oh..."

"You know its OK to sit here. The room is full. I doubt you'd get a seat. Everyone wants to get out of the cold." he said moving over to make room for her. "Don't worry, believe it or not my bark is worse than my bite."

"...Ok..." she said cautiously sitting down. The waiter came over, and Sakura ordered food while Itachi ordered more Sake. Obviously he wanted to get drunk for some reason.

There was silence, for a little, until the drinks came.

"That feels better... good and numb now..." she heard him mumble.

"Why... why are you drinking like this?"

"Its my little brother's birthday..." he said about to say something else, but instead took a swig.

Sakura looked at him... "Why are you drinking because of his birthday?"

"Why do you think!" he said looking at her a little annoyed. "I'm the reason he's with Orocimaru right now..." he took another swig. "I should have killed him when I had the chance."

"W... what! You wanted to kill Sasuke..."  
"No not Sasuke... Orocimaru." he said looking down and drinking another sip.

"I thought you hated your Sas..."

"I never hated him. I can't. He's my little brother." He said with a smile, as if reminiscing.

"Then why did you kill your family..."

"That's none of your business!" he said immediately. "You have no idea what I went through..." he said annoyed.

Sakura was silent. What was he hiding? He seemed extremely upset. As if he never intended to do it... she didn't know why, but she really wanted to know what was going on. If he was somehow innocent, she wanted him to know that he was an uncle...

"So... how do you know my little brother?"

"How did you know I..."

"You said his name as if you knew him." he said staring at the Sake bottle. "Not many people would probably make the connection between him and I."

"Oh... he was in my squad." she said looking down.

Itachi smirked. "How close were you?"

"I... I don't exactly know..." she would have mentioned about Kisa, but she held her tongue.

"I get it..." he said taking another gulp. "you won't answer me because I never answered you."

"I guess."

"Alright then... that's fair." he said. There was silence again.

"You know... if you promise not to tell a soul I can tell you why I really killed my clan." Itachi said with a very serious voice an never looking at her. Sakura realized his voice also was beginning to slur.

Sakura was silent. What should she do? Should she listen? Should she believe him? She was so curious she didn't care anymore.

"Ok. I promise. I'll keep your secret no matter what."

Itachi started at his Sake for a little bit, and then ordered another bottle. The waiter brought the food and the next bottle. Itachi finally looked at her.

"Ok. First of all, the reason why I could never kill my brother is because I love him. That is why I saved him." he said. Sakura was shocked, because she saw a sudden tear stream down his cheek. Then he continued. "Now on to the real story. It all began when I graduated from the academy at age 7. My father insisted on pushing me to do great. I never knew why until I joined the police force. As it turned out, my father and the rest of my clan were planning to try and take over Konoha. That's also why he insisted I join ANBU. When I got in, they used me as a spy for the government. However they _knew_ my father was up to something. So I told them what they wanted me to do, and I was to be used as a spy for them as well.

"Around that time, I started to get sick. My girlfriend insisted I went to the doctor after I started to cough up blood. When I was checked out, I found out I had an illness that would ultimately kill me. Obviously I couldn't tell my father or the Third. I couldn't abandon them now that I was trying to help keep the peace. What I wanted to do was find a way to have my father make peace with the government and vice versa. I saw what happened to the people when war is engulfing our village. All it is, is death and suffering. I never wanted Sasuke to live in that kind of Konoha." he said taking a break and drinking again.

Then he continued as Sakura was silent hanging onto his every word. "Anyway, then came the day that I thought would never come. The third and his counselors had a top secret mission for me. We were alone in the room, while he gave me it. I almost lost all of my composure that I have learned to keep strait when I was in their presence... I never wanted to do the kind of horrible mission that I was given."

"And... what was that mission?" Sakura asked unsure.

Itachi stared at his Sake. "They forced me to destroy my clan. I never did so on a grudge." he said drinking the one bottle whole.

Sakura was surprised. Why would the government do this to him! That wasn't fair. Sasuke could have stayed home. He never had to be tortured like that. He never had to leave her and their daughter.

"Your quiet now... what are you thinking?" Itachi asked. Obviously he was finished his story.

Sakura didn't really know what to say. So she decided to tell him he was an uncle. He deserved to know after everything he's been through.

"Your an uncle." she said looking at her food and picking at it.

Itachi looked up at her. "what?"

"We have a daughter... me and Sasuke. Her name is Kisa."

"I thought you said you didn't know exactly how close you were to him."

"I don't. He was cold to me most of the time, but the day before you came to Konoha, he... he kind of used me for his sexual pleasure... while he was out I found out I was pregnant. I told him, and it seemed like he actually cared and wanted to be a father... but then he just left and it was like he didn't care about the baby."

Itachi looked down. "It was my fault... I'm sorry."

"No its not. Its the counselors fault. They were the ones who forced you to do all that."

"I don't blame them." Itachi said now raising his voice. "They were doing what they thought was right. They thought that was the only way to keep peace. They knew that if my father tried to take over that there would be a civil war, which would turn into a world war. I didn't want Sasuke..." then he had a sudden coughing fit. Sakura immediately put her bare hand to his chest and healed it for immediate relief.

"Thank you." he said calming down. "Sasuke should have stayed. He's lucky to have you." he smiled.

Sakura blushed. "Thank you."

"Listen, please promise me you will NEVER tell anyone especially my brother. No matter what you do."

"But... it would bring him back..."

"I know... but he can't know. I've already been decided. I'm going to die at Sasuke's feet." he said drinking the rest of the Sake. Sakura was finished her food as well. Sakura yawned.

"I guess you better get to bed." he said grinning.

"Yea, I guess so..." she said starting to go up.

"Listen, Danzo is one person you do have to worry about. After I'm dead I wouldn't put it past him to try and kill my niece. Also, there is a man in an orange mask in Akatsuki. His name is Madara Uchiha. Never allow him to influence her, and if he takes Sasuke after I'm gone, know that he told him the truth. If you can, please try and get him away from him. He needs to be in Konoha with you and my niece. It was nice to meet you, and I think you would be the only person who should be my sister-in-law." he said. He got up with Sakura and walked her to her room. He smiled and kissed her on her forehead. "Next time we meet you have to act as if you are scared of me."

"I know that." Sakura said sadly. "good night Itachi... I never said my name. I'm Sakura."

"It was a pleasure meeting you Sakura." he said with a great smile. She liked his smile. It was better than Sasuke's smirk any day.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: OK, I wanted to do everything in Shippuuden in Sasuke's POV so I don't have to go back and forth. The next chapter is the beginning when the series starts so I can add TemeShika things.

Chapter 10: Missing you...

Sasuke Uchiha was annoyed and waiting for Orocimaru to get back from an errand with Kabuto. He missed Sakura so much, but he never showed it. In fact, he masturbates every night thinking of her just to get his mind off her. Once in a while, he would have a dream of what his life could have been with Sakura back home. He would have a beautiful son or daughter, and then later maybe a few more. Sakura would be the most beautiful wife in Konoha... but then he would wake up remembering that he was still with Orocimaru.

Finally, the snake man and his ass slave came back... but they were not alone. They had the nerve to bring some kid named Sai with them. Did they actually think he had time to reminisce with some strange boy? But what if he knew Sakura? What if he replaced him in her heart? What if he knew if he had a son or a daughter? What if he gave her another child..._What was he saying?_ It was probably just coincidence. He shouldn't be getting this anxious over some stupid boy.

"Get lost" he said annoyed. After he said this, the kid actually mentioned Naruto saying things about how he misses him. Surely Sakura couldn't be with him. This was too dangerous. He left Naruto to take care of her. Not let her do whatever mission she wanted. He didn't want his child to lose their mother. He showed the idiot his sharingan, causing him to almost fall over... _hn, loser._ He thought. Then he mentioned Sakura saying something about Naruto considering him like a brother.

So Sakura _was_ with them. He hated acting as if he hated Naruto. This was all just an act to make Orocimaru think he was still on his side. He said that he only had one brother, and he had to kill him and told Orocimaru to train him right then and there.

He then went do learn a new jutsu. After he was done training, he went to his room to sleep... or at least try to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura... again. Why did someone from the place he left her have to show up? He wanted so much to go home and raise his family. But he had to stay. He had to protect his family.

While he was deep in thought, he felt something crawling on him. He realized the feeling was snakes. What did Orocimaru want? He told him so many times that he didn't want anything to do with his perverted fantasies.

"Who's there?" he asked annoyed.

"Caught me red-handed..." the annoying boy Sai said. "Still... I've already acquired the upper-hand here."

"What is it you want?" he asked him annoyed at his rambling.

"I intend to take you back to Konoha!"

_Great..._ this isn't what Sasuke wanted nor expected. Some random kid trying to bring him back? Sure he wanted to. He would LOVE to. He would go in an instant if he didn't have to worry about Orocimaru or Itachi.

"Although I did originally come here in order to kill you...I want to see if I can protect his bonds between you and him. That he clings so strongly to."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't want to talk to this boy any more. He decided to scare him.

"bonds...? You woke me up to talk about bonds?" Sasuke was so annoyed he blew the top off. He glared at this person. How dare he talk about bonds as if he knew he or Naruto? If he ever looked at Sakura the wrong way Sasuke had to kill him... then she ran in. Sasuke was speechless. Despite the fact she was now a mother, she looked just as thin as she always was... however now he couldn't help but notice the fact that her breasts were bigger. That was also due to the pregnancy, but also growing up. He couldn't wait for this to be over so he could grope them... She now wore a two-pieced outfit instead of the one dress. He finally decided to speak...

"Ah, is it Sakura?" he said trying to sound as if he didn't care that much, but also wishing she would figure it out. When she turned around to look at him, he loved her priceless face. For a small moment, Sasuke imagined that the only ones in he world were he and Sakura... but also their child. He wished he could explain to her exactly why he did everything. Why he has to stay away....

Then Naruto came in to spoil his moment with Sakura. "Naruto too huh?" he said now annoyed a bit. "is Kakashi here too?"

After this, a man named Yamato came in and explained that Kakashi-sensei was hurt and he was his temporary replacement. They talked a while, and Sasuke gave stupid nonsense about how he doesn't care about them and wants to kill his brother. He came down real quick after claiming he didn't killed Naruto on a 'whim' and "tried to kill him" when he knew someone would interfere or Naruto would fight back. While everyone was just standing around trying to see what would happen next, Sakura seemed to make a move... she was running toward him as if she wanted to hurt him.

Sasuke was amazed at first, but then knew that someone would interfere. He wanted to see her power. He wanted her to punch him. He deserved it... but he knew that he'd be expected to attack, so he powered his sword with Chidori and waited for someone else to take the fall for her. Just as he knew it would happen, Yamato came toward him and got into the way.

After that he had a conversation with Kyuubi, and found out that Madara Uchiha must be alive and helped Itachi. He decided to pretend that he was using Kirin, a technique that was very dangerous in order for Orocimaru to stop him. Sure enough... he did. A few hours later, they returned to the hideout to gather personal things. That's when he saw it... there was a photograph. It was of Sakura and his... daughter. He had a daughter!

He had to hide this picture from Orocimaru and Kabuto. If they knew he had a daughter he had no idea what they would do. He looked on the back, and it said that her name was Kisa. He always loved that name. He smiled, and hid the photo in his belt so that no one would find it. They then left to their next hideout.

A few months later, Sasuke was able to kill Orocimaru. He gathered his new team (including a slut who things she's his type...) he called "Snake" and went off to kill his brother. After he was finally killed him, or rather he just fell dead, he found out from Madara Uchiha himself that after everything he's been through... Itachi was the innocent one. He found out that he was ORDERED to destroy the clan. He never did it on his own. He only saved him because he loved him. He also told the elders that if they ever tried to kill him that he would tell every hostile nation what they did.

But if he went home, what would they do when they knew that he was Kisa's father? What if they already knew? Why hadn't they done anything? What if now that his brother is dead that they try to hurt her? That was it. If they didn't know about Kisa being his daughter, he couldn't go home. He had to protect her by staying away. That was the only way. He gave another lie. He said that he was going to use his team, now named "Hawk" and vow to destroy Konoha. He obviously didn't want to, but he had to make Madara think that he was on his side.

He had to protect his daughter and Sakura... even if it meant he would never be with them again.


	11. Author's Note

Ok, I'm sorry to tell you this but I am holding off on writing more of all of my Naruto stories. I am going to start writing a new fanfic which is actually the entire series in Sasuke's POV. I'm writing this for anyone who would like to see the series told in a different point of view. I know a person who does not even want to read or watch it because of Naruto being the "annoying traffic cone." So since I don't think she should not watch or read it because of one character I'm redoing the entire series as a fanfiction in Sasuke's POV. Once I'm finished i will try to go on with the stories...unless something sparks in me to keep writing...probably in the Manga...  
Clare Turner


End file.
